Existing portable processing devices may permit a user to provide input via a joystick, menu options, a keypad, a small keyboard, or a D-pad. The portable processing devices may be small in size and may have small display screens. For example, if a portable processing device displays a document on a small display screen, only a portion of the document may be displayed at any one time. To view an undisplayed portion of the document, a navigation command may be input to the portable processing device to cause the displayed document to be scrolled to the undisplayed portion of the document. Providing input to scroll displayed content on a small display screen of a portable processing device may be tedious and cumbersome.